Chaos Rampage
by ShadowGerbil
Summary: Dr.Eggmans up to his old tricks, but this time it has reprucutions for the whole of reality. contains Shadamy, knuxoudge and tailsxcream. I apologise for the grammer and spelling.


Just off the outskirts of station square stood a vast forest. The forest stretched for miles before finally coming to a clearing, the clearing itself was pretty big, it stretched out as far the eye could see. Standing at the edge of the clearing stood a familiar black hedgehog.

Shadow stood with his back against a tree, his mind in deep thought, when he heard a whimper. The ebony hedgehog opened a single eye and looked back at the clearing.

"Hm?" Shadow saw the colour of pink against the green scenery and in seconds his heart began to race. It was Amy Rose the only person he had ever felt true emotion for, well except for Maria.

*sniff* Amy continued to walk slowly, Shadow couldn't tell from this distance but she appeared to be limping.

"Sonic...how could you..." Amy mumbled

_**`What is she doing all the way out here? ` **_Shadow thought,by now he had already caught up with her.

"......" Amy was silent. Shadow was certain that she was limping now.

"Are you crying?" Shadow asked, quite surprised at the amount of worry in his tone.

"Uh?"

"Something wrong?"

"Shadow?..." Amy turned around, and then she fainted. Shadow immediately caught her; the black hedgehog looked her up and down. She had a few cuts and bruises and her ankle was sprained, most likely gained from running through the forest. Shadow felt Amy's head, she had a fever. "What the hell's happened?" Shadow asked himself before tacking out a chaos emerald and disappearing in a flash of green light.

Amy sat up, she was no longer in the cold and wet forest, she was in her bedroom. The bright colours of pink walls did not match her mood at all. Shadow was staring out of the window, he wanted to know what happened but he wasn't sure if he should ask.

"Shadow"

The ebony hedgehog quickly snapped himself out of his deep thought, and turned to Amy.

"You had a few cuts and bruises, but u should be fine in a couple of days" Shadow said

Amy tried to stand up, but she fell over. Once again shadow caught her.

"Your ankles sprained, your going to have to take it easy, rose" Shadow said gently, it took the black hedgehog a few seconds to realise that they where face to face. His cheeks where now burning red with embracement, as where Amy's.

Amy stared into his burning crimson eyes, there was so much emotion that she had never seen before in his eyes, it made her feel so warm and welcome and loved. Shadow stared into her beautiful glowing emerald eyes, he wanted her so much but she spent too much time running around after that blue idiot too notice.

_**`Why do I want too kiss him`**_ Amy thought as she closed the gap between there lips. Shadows heart was beating so fast he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest, Shadow boldly closed the distance between the two and claimed Amy's lips in a light, sweet kiss. Amy immediately pulled away.

"I'm so sorry shadow, I don't no what came over me..."

Shadow wasn't even paying attention; he was still a little stunned.

"I-I don't know what came over me" Shadow finally snapped out of it and turned to face Amy.

"I'm sorry, Shadow"

"Don't be" Shadow said as he pulled Amy closer, Shadow once again bridged the gap between there lips.

Sonic and tails where at tails workshop as usual. Tails had invited Sonic to help him test the tornados new combat and flight Systems, but tails was still preoccupied with the day's earlier events. He had finally plucked up the courage to ask cream out on a date, and she had accepted!  
Tails floated most of the way back to his workshop that was until he came across Sonic and Amy.

"I still think you where a little hard on her" Tails mumbled

"Are you still going on about that?" Sonic said as he shoved a chilli dog down his throat "Look, she follows me around like a love sick puppy all the time, I couldn't get through to her that I didn't want a relationship with her, all I did was tell her the truth".

"You could have done it gentler than that Sonic" Tails was wondering what happened to the pink hedgehog after she ran off.


End file.
